


Taken

by Kelady



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: (Only to Lucy though), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Garcia Flynn Human Disaster, Garcia Flynn Is A Good Bro, Hurt Lucy Preston, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Murder, Near Death Experiences, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: Lucy is alone. And she’s going to die. It's present day, 2017 and shes been kidnapped and is now trapped in a casket ready to be burned alive. Will Flynn show up and save her? Will Wyatt and Rufus come through?  And who kidnapped her and why?Read and find out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I added this originally as part of my other timeless series but decided to make this it's own. Since school is just about over I'll be able to update all my other stories as well! YAY! Because it's almost been a month and i feel terrible about only being able to write a small amount of a certain story and not even my most followed one. :( but My last final is may 5! So after that i'm good to go! One week! 
> 
> hope you enjoy

Lucy is alone. And she’s going to die. She’s trapped in a casket about to go into the fire for cremation. She’s been screaming for the past 30 minutes. While it’s been heating up. She’s hoarse from it. She can barely breath anymore, all her oxygen been used up. She was praying Flynn would show up. Shoot him and stop him. But she can tell he’s going to put her in in seconds. She’s going to die. And the worst part? It’s not even back in time. It’s 2017 and she was kidnapped, by someone she doesn’t know. She wonders if this wasn’t in the journal, since it wasn’t in history. There is a loud beeping noise. And she can feel herself being jolted forward. She screams again, not ready for the pain when there are gunshots. A lot of them. She’s got maybe 15 seconds before her feet hit the intense heat. She can feel the warmth coming closer. She bangs on the wall screaming again, though they probably can’t hear her anyway. She feels the first bit of fire, but before her feet are in it the machine stops. She holds her breath afraid that this was just her imagination. That she’s still moving. The machine starts moving backwards and she starts breathing again. She’s okay, she’s okay. The lid is lifted and he sees Flynn looking down with so many emotions on his face. She just bursts into tears. He lifts her out of the casket and she starts sobbing into his shoulder holding on to him for dear life.

“You came.” Lucy whispers over and over again like a mantra

“Of course I came.” She doesn’t let go. “I will always come.” She just holds him as he holds her.

“You’re alright.” Flynn whispers “You’re safe.” Flynn doesn’t mention that her kidnapper got away and he let him go to get her. That’s a conversation for later. “I got you, you’re alright.”  Flynn whispers again kissing the top of her head. She pulls back and can’t help the gratidute on her face

“Thank you.” She says and he smiles, softly

“I’ll always come for you, Lucy.” Flynn whispers and she smiles. She runs her hand over her face and looks around.

“Where are we?” She asks

“Texas.” Flynn says

“Texas?” She repeats

“Yeah. He took you all the way here. You need to see a doctor by the way. You may have a concussion.”  
 He says seeing the dried blood on her face and head. She nods. “I can drive you to the nearest hospital and they can contact your team.”

“You won’t be

“You won’t be able to stay with me.” Lucy says softly

“No. They have fliers for me everywhere.”

“Can you stay nearby?” Lucy asks “At least, until they get there?”

“Of course.” She sighs relieved and makes to move, but her legs give out from under her. Flynn easily catches her. She looks down embarrassed that she can’t even walk, but he ignores it and scoops her up easily and carries her to the car. She smiles softly at his gentleness.

“What should I say?” She asks as he walks her there, his men, gone as requested. He doesn’t respond until he’s buckled her in and gotten into his side.

“The truth, I would think.” Flynn says with a shrug “However, … I have something to tell you and you aren’t going to like it.”

“What?” She asks

“Your kidnapper… he got away.” Lucy takes in a sharp breath and nods

“I don’t have a description. He hit me from behind.” Lucy says

“I was able to get a good look at him.” Flynn says

“Would you be able to draw a sketch and send it to me?” Lucy asks and he nods

“of course.” Flynn says taking the right to the hospital.

“Flynn… just thank you so much.”

“Lucy, I will never stop trying to save you.” Flynn says and Lucy nods smiling, though she questions the truth of that. Even when it’s all said and done. When the fight is over, when either side wins? Wiill he be in jail or free? Will he save her or not? She doesn’t know so she pushes the thought aside.

“I’ll try to do the same, though I’m not as uh able to as you are.” Lucy says with a smile

“You pushed me out of the way of a bullet just fine.” Flynn says pulling into the emergency entrance.

“I won’t let Wyatt kill you.” Lucy says confident “Or Rufus. I may still try and stop you, but I won’t let them kill you. No matter the consequences.” Lucy says Flynn looks over at ther for a minute studying her.

“You do what you have to Lucy. No matter the outcome for me.” He says at last. “Now you should go, get help.” Lucy stares at him for a moment trying to understand what he means, but nods after a second and opens the door.

“I think I can make it to the front door.” He nods as she closes the door. She looks at him through the window. “Thank you.” She says again and stumbles her way to the room. She just makes it in before she collapses. Flynn drives to the lot across the street and parks, and pulls out a sketch pad.

 

~  
Wyatt got the call at 3:46 am.

“Hello?” He says groggily

“Wyatt. It’s Denise.” She says with her business voice.

“Did Flynn jump?” He asks sitting up

“No.” She says in a more sad tone.

“What happened?” He asks curious

“Lucy just walked into a Dallas Hospital before collapsing.” Wyatt sits up straighter

“What? How’d she get there?”

“I don’t know.” She says “but she’s pretty banged up. She’s going into surgery now. I don’t know anymore details. We’re getting a chopper to bring us there. How soon can you be here?” She asks

“Give me 20 minutes.” Wyatt says already out of bed

“Good. I’m calling Rufus next.” She hangs up without a goodbye, Wyatt already dressed.

  
~  
“hello?” Rufus says just as tired as Wyatt did

“Rufus, it’s Denise.”

“Flynn?”

“No. I need you to get here as soon as possible. Lucy just walked into a Dallas hospital and we have no idea why. We’re flying to Dallas. Get here as soon as you can.”

“I’m almost out the door.” Rufus says putting on his pants.

~  
“What do we know?” Wyatt asks as soon as they take off

“We know next to nothing. There was an unmarked vehicle that dropped her off but once they left the area, we don’t know where they went. We didn’t get a plate or a picture of the driver.”

“Why the hell was she in Dallas?” Wyatt asks more to himself

“I have no idea.” Denise says “When was the last time either of you spoke to her?”

“We had drinks the night before last. Right after we go back. Since then nothing.” Wyatt says

“Same for me.” Rufus says

“So it’s been over 48 hours since she was seen?” Denise asks

“We hadn’t even noticed.” Wyatt says kicking himself

“it wasn’t your fault.” Denise says “And Lucy isn’t going to need that attitude when we get there.”

“She’s going to be okay?” Wyatt asks

“Yes, no serious injuries.” Wyatt relaxes

“Do you think she was kidnapped?” Wyatt asks

“Very possibly.” Denise says

“Do you think it was Flynn?” Rufus asks wondering the big question

“I don’t know why he would do it.” Denise says “This has nothing to do with history, but he could have.”  The rest of the flight is spent worrying about Lucy.

~

Lucy wakes up slowly. She blinks her eyes a few times before actually waking up. She notices the pain first in her arm and feet. She looks around and sees Rufus, Jiya, Wyatt and Denise sitting by her bed. They don’t even notice she’s woken up. She clears her throat with a soft smile.

“Lucy!” Wyatt shouts first and she cringes at the loud noise.

“Sorry. He mentioned concussion.” Wyatt says much softly

“Lucy how are you feeling.”

“Like shit.” Lucy says honestly and unusually cursing.

“Lucy.” Denise says softly “What happened?”  She closes her eyes for a moment

“I was coming out of the bar, after we had drinks. I was just about my car when I got hit in the head from behind.” Lucy whispers and they listen quietly “When I woke up, I was in the back of a van. And I must have been there for a while, because I fell asleep only a few moments later. I could make out voices, but not words.” They nod “I woke up and I was… tied to a chair.” Lucy says remembering “That was really blurry, I don’t remember most of it, because next thing I know.” Lucy takes a few controlling breaths and Wyatt puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“You’re okay.” She shakes her head but continues

“I was in a casket. And they were lighting the cremation thingy.” Lucy says with tears. “It was so small in there.” Lucy whispers “and I thought I was going to die.”

“How’d you escape?” Denise asks

“Flynn saved me. Barely with seconds to spare.” The three share a look. “What?”

“How do you know Flynn didn’t take you?” Denise asks

“Take me just to save me?” Lucy asks “And then what was the gunshots? And Flynn wouldn’t do that. He saved my life. And I’m pretty damn grateful.” Lucy says with a look.

“How did Flynn know where you were?” Denise asks and she looks at Wyatt and Rufus

“I don’t know. I didn’t ask and he didn’t say.” Denise nods slowly

“Well, let’s just he thankful that he was.” The three readily agree.

“How bad are the injuries?” She asks

“Broken arm, that had to be set. You have some light burns on your feet that should be okay to walk on in 3-4 days, with the cream. And a slight concussion. With 7 stiches on your head and face.”

“When am I good to go back out in the field?” Lucy asks

“Well,” Denise says “Doctor says at least 3 weeks…”

“But?” Lucy asks

“If you feel okay, we need you as soon as you’re up for it. But you’re not going anywhere for at least a week. That’s not negotiable. We need your feet to be up for walking and running if necessary. The arm broken sucks, but you can work with it. The concussion shouldn’t be a problem after a few days anyway.” She nods

“We’re going to have to cover the very 21st century bandage with something more whatever century we’re going to.” Denise nods

“We’ll just make sure you’re wearing long sleeves to cover it.” Lucy nods

“We have one more problem.” Lucy says and they look at her “How do I say this? My kidnapper got away.”

“What?” Wyatt asks immediately “He’s still out there?”

“Flynn couldn’t go after him _and_ rescue me so I’m pretty happy with his choice.” Lucy says “But yeah, he got away. And uh Flynn’s going to send a drawing since I didn’t see him once.” Denise looks at her curiously and with suspicion.

“I’m really tired, I need to get some sleep.” Lucy says yawning.

“Go to sleep Lucy. We’ll make sure no one hurts you again.” She hears Wyatt’s voice fade out. Before she’s asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy’s out of the hospital in a few days. She’s only allowed on her feet when she has to. They’re back home within 48 hours. Wyatt had insisted on staying with her at all times, but she refused. Denise assured her that policeman would be posted at her door and around her 24/7. She didn’t need Wyatt to be her knew roommate. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. When they pull into the driveway she realizes she complelty forgot about Noah.

“Shit.” Lucy curses. “I never called him.” She whispers to Wyatt who was taking her home.

“Oh…” Wyatt says “That’s gonna suck.”

“I don’t even know his phone number!” Lucy whispers harshly

“come on, it can’t be that bad.” Lucy nods and opens her door, Wyatt coming around to give her a hand. Noah beats him there.

“Oh thank god, Lucy.” Noah whispers

“I’m okay.” Lucy whispers “Really.”

“An Agent Christopher called, said something about being kidnapped?” He asks “Why didn’t you call me? I’ve been so worried.”

“Honestly?” Lucy asks “I was sleeping 90% of the time I was there and so drugged up when I was awake I didn’t think of it. I’m sorry, I know you must have been worried.” Lucy lies easily

“I was. Tell me your injuries.” He says

“Um… can we go inside first?” She asks and he nods

“Of course” Lucy starts to get out of Wyatt’s truck before Wyatt stops her

“Lucy your feet?” He says

“I can walk 10 yards.” Lucy says

“What’s wrong with your feet?” Noah asks

“Mild burns, I’m fine.” Lucy says but Noah scoops her up bridal style and walks her into the house. She gives Wyatt a look resembling ‘save me’ Wyatt shrugs. Once she’s in the house and on the couch Noah sits next to her.

“What happened?” he asks

“Well, I was on the way back from the bar with Wyatt and Rufus and I got hit from behind.” She says recapping “I was drifiting in and out while we were driving and they drugged me so I don’t remember pretty much anything until I woke up in a casket about to burned alive.” She says grimciing

“oh my god.” He whispers “How’d you get out?” He asks

“Well, someone luckily showed up and got me out with barely a second to spare. My uh… kidnapped got away though.” Noah takes a deep breath

“You’re moving back in with me.” Noah says “We don’t have to share a bedroom or anything, but I’d feel safer if I was here with you and knew I could protect you.”

“Noah.” Lucy says softly

“I think it’s a great idea.” Wyatt says from the side.

“You’re still here?” Lucy asks with a half smile

“Yup. I’m not leaving until the police detail get here.” Wyatt smiles a 100 watt smile at her.

“I can protect her.” Noah says

“All due respect, I’ve been protecting Lucy for months now and I will continue to do it whether or not you like it.” Wyatt says still smiling.

“Where were you when she was taken, then?” he asks before Wyatt can respond he looks at Lucy “And why have you needed protection for months?”

“I told you my neew job has some risks.”

“no, You didn’t tell me that.” Noah says and Lucy looks at Wyatt

“I meant to tell you that.” Lucy whispers sheepishly 

“What do you do at this new job Lucy?” he asks “You’re a historian, a professor what on earth could be dangerous about that?”

“I uh can’t tell you.” Lucy says “It’s classified.  I signed a contract but I’m fine.”

“You’re not, you were kidnapped and nearly burned alive.”

“Look Noah, that had nothing to do with my job. If it’ll make you feel better I’ll move back in, temporarily, that is. And we will not be sharing a bedroom and you will keep your space.” Noah takes a deep breath

“Fine.” He says agreeing to her terms “The police detail stays.”

“Of course.” Lucy says “Can we go? Wyatt, will you tell the police to go to the house.” Wyatt nods “Let’s go.” Lucy motions for Noah to go who picks her up hating that she can’t walk. “Wyatt?” She asks, “Thank you.” He nods as Noah takes her out of the room and ‘home’.

~

Three days ahev gone by and Noah has been so annoying. She can’t even stand him and wonders how on earth she supposed to love him. He keeps bugging her. She answers Denises call that Flynn jumped with so much enthusiasm. Shes told the police where she is going and she’ll call to let them know to head back when she’s back from work. She’s gotten in the car after shouting to Noah that she’s off to work.

She drives really carefully nervous of an attack, knowing he’s still out there. No incidents happen and she’s with the team in no time.

Lucy hopes to meet with Flynn alone for a moment when they’re back in history. And sure enough she does

“Flynn!” She calls “Wait!” he turns around slowly

“Lucy.” He says softly “How are you doing?”

“The burns on my feet hurt since I’ve been standing on my feet all day and god forbid women in this century could wear anything freaking comfortable!” She shakes her head quickly “I’m fine, though.” Flynn nods with a look saying ‘I know you’re not’

“Have they made any progress on who kidnapped you?”

“No, everyone thinks it’s their neighbor and they’ve all been wrong.” Lucy sighs

“I feel like there is more you’re not saying.” Flynn says with a raise eyebrow

“I absolutely hate my fiancé.” Lucy says with a deep breath “He is absolutely annoying as all hell! Lucy, how are you feeling?” She mimics in an annoyed tone “Do you need water? Are you hungry? I just want to take care of you!” She huffs “I just want to shout at him to shut the fuck up I’m not a god damn invalid!” Lucy takes a controlling breath “I hate him.” She whispers, “And I can’t bring myself to tell him the truth that I’m not whatever Lucy he feel in love with.” She shakes her head “Sorry, my love life is none of your concern. Everything’s fine.”

“Mhmm.” Flynn nods with a light smile “if I may offer some advice?” Lucy nods “You really should tell him.”

“I already know that.” Lucy says “I don’t want to break his heart.”

“Dragging it out will only worsen the blow.” Flynn says

“We’re you able to find a name for my kidnapper?” She asks obviously changing subjects “is it in the journal?”

“It isn’t.” Flynn says “And I haven’t learned anything. I’ve looked and tried to find it but I haven’t found anything.” Lucy nods

“Does he take me again?” Lucy asks

“That, I can’t tell you.”

“Please.” Lucy whispers “Tell me what I do wrong so I can do it right and I don’t get taken.”

“Lucy, I don’t think you realize the consequences to that.” Flynn says softly  “if you don’t get taken when you write it, when you say it happens, I may not be able to find you because it might not be in the journal. And then you really could be dead.”

“I didn’t think of it like that.” Lucy whispers and Flynn nods

“So I do get taken again?” She asks and he doesn’t answer but his face is enough “How many times?” She asks ad Flynn shakes his head not revealing

“I can’t take this!” Lucy shouts “Why the fuck does everyone want to kill me!” Lucy shouts cursing twice in one conversation so unlike her.

“It will all end up okay.” Flynn says with a sad smile “Everything will be okay.”

“Promise?” Lucy asks and without hesitation Flynn nods

“Of course.” Lucy nods slowly

“But if something does happen-“

“it won’t.”

“But let’s just say it does.” Lucy says “I don’t want you to blame yourself. If something bad happens, it isn’t your fault, okay?” Flynn stares at her for a long moment studying her before nodding.

“I should go, Lucy.” Flynn says and Lucy nods

“Thanks, again.” Lucy says with a smile and he nods before turning around and walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
